Farvaldr III av Flynn
Symeon II |siblings = Norville Ewald Vragi Ewald II 6 ukjente søsken †|spouse = Denée † Atlanta I |aliaser = Farvaldr den forhøyede|issue = Farvaldr IV Theodora V Quentin Helen |birth = 502 Flynn Palace, Flynn; Avalon}}Farvaldr III av Flynn ''' var en avalonsk konge av Flynn i årene før Nerseus I samlet Avalon. Han var sønn av Theodora IV og Symeon II av Flynn, og dermed broren til Norville og Vragi Ewald. Han var gift med Denée Efe fram til dennes død, som han fikk to barn med: Farvaldr IV og Theodora V. Sammen med sin andre kone, Atlanta Orneos, fikk han nok en datter: Helen. Farvaldr var en dypt religiøs mann, og fikk tilnavnet den forhøyede '''da han ble konge – et tilnavn som skulle antyde hans religiøse opplysning fra pilgrimsreisen til Kophil i en alder av 21, under store konflikter på landsbygden. Han var sett på som en folkets mann, og innførte flere helligdager som borgerne av Flynn by skulle bruke til å dyrke seg selv og elementene. Hans religiøse overbevisning gjorde at diakonen i Goul skjenket ham grevskapet Cunchuck, og gjorde ham til ridder av ancipismen. Trass det gode han viste sine undersåtter, var Farvaldr hatet av familien sin: de mente at han som arving burde være mer fokusert på å ekspandere kongeriket. Og dette endte med et attentat utført av Rådet, ledet av kronprins Farvaldr IV. ''Biografi '' 'Temming ' * Blod Som kronprins av Flynn, var Farvaldr nødt til å kunne beherske den temmingen som han var gitt av foreldrene sine. Som blodtemmer, hadde han muligheten til konsumere store mengder blod uten å ta store indre skader hvis han også slapp ut like store mengder blod på andre måter. Dette førte til at han kunne leve lengre liv, og hvilket også førte til at han selv kom så sent på tronen – da begge foreldrene hans ble 56 år. 'Tidlig liv ' Født og oppvokst i kjølvannet av Colton-konspirasjonen, var Farvaldr en mann som ikke stolte på politikerne – mye på grunn av morens lille tiltro til Rådet. Han ble opplært til å være på vakt hele tiden, og passe på dem han brydde seg om. Dette ble spesielt banket inn i hodet på ham da brødrene Norville og Vragi var de eneste som overlevde barndommen sin. Den eneste som Farvaldr stolte virkelig på, var tjeneren som tok vare på ham gjennom oppveksten. Han tok vare på ham og lot ham være et barn, hvilket fikk Farvaldr til å henvende seg til tjeneren når han trengte trøst eller råd. Tjeneren var dessuten den som introduserte ham til en mer spirituell verden. Ancipismen var noe nytt, og kronprins og -prinsessen fant det best at sønnen deres hadde noe å bedrive tiden med – og var dessuten noe annet enn fidelismen, som hadde fått en ripe i lakken etter Colton-konspirasjonen. Loven om at kvinner kunne arve tronen var ikke etablert, og derfor var kronprinsessen overbevist om at kongen og dronningen kom til å føde et guttebarn å gi tronen til – det var blitt en kutyme blant hoffet. Da det allikevel ble vedtatt av Rådet og kongen at kvinner kunne arve både adelsseter og tronen, kunne kronprinsesse Theodora sikre seg posisjonen som dronning i en alder av 42 år i 518. Dette gjorde Farvaldr til kronprins, og brått fikk han forpliktelsen om å bli konge om noen år. Ettersom Farvaldr var fordypet i sine religiøse studier – hoffet hadde innviet en kult for å holde hans religiøse overbevisninger vedlike, da tjeneren var avgått ved døden – da moren overtok tronen, nektet han å gå over til det politiske livet. Begge av Farvaldrs brødre var, ifølge faren, ikke i stand til å arve tronen, og derfor måtte Farvaldr rive seg løs fra studiene sine. Dette viste seg imidlertid vanskeligere enn kongefamilien ønsket. '''Forhold med foreldrene Pilgrimsreise til Kophil '' Uinteressert i å påta seg rollen som den framtidige kongen av Flynn, fikk Farvaldr omskrevet morens testamente, hvor han fraskrev seg alle rettigheter til tronen. Han fikk hjelp av Rådets ''Coleibatus ''Xander Torn til å få dette utført, og i samme vending få sendt kronprinsen på pilgrimsreise til Kophil. ''Familiefeider i Villa Ewald '' '''Regjering '''''Beleiring av Goul Xander Torn Kroning Religiøst arbeid '' ''Samarbeid med Rådet '' ''Heksejakt '' 'Familieproblemer ' ''Ekteskap '' ''Forhold med barna Senere liv og død Ettermæle Trivia # Farvaldr ''er avledet fra de germanske elementene ''fara "reise" og wald "makt, leder, hersker". # Arrian ''er en variant av ''Arani, som kommer fra sanskrit, og betyr "sol" # Ewald ''kommer fra et germansk navn som var sammensatt av elementene ''ewa "lov, kutyme" og wald"herske". Category:Huset Ewald Category:Apis' sønner